City at War
City at War '''is the 15th episode of Season 4 and the 93rd episode overall. '''The Foot Clan is under new management, the sassy kind Official Description April faces a deadly, new enemy when she graduates to full Kunoichi; the Turtles must deal with the return of some old foes. Plot As Leo recaps what has happened weeks since the events of Earth's Last Stand, it seems that with all of their enemies having either fled Manhattan or been destroyed, the Turtles are able to enjoy a celebration under the full moon as April is promoted to Kunoichi by Master Splinter, giving her a ceremonial tanto to signify her new status, along with her jumpsuit from her space adventures being repainted black with a yellow stripe down the sides of the arms, torso, and legs. During their first patrol together, the Turtles and April are attacked by a witch called Shinigami, who manages to escape after stealing April's tanto. Frustrated by losing her tanto so soon after getting it, April and the Turtles begin searching for Shinigami after Splinter believes she could be a new ally of the Shredder. Leo patrols in the Party Wagon, Donnie from the Channel 6 building, Raph in the Shellraiser, Mikey stays at the lair, and April watches Shredder's old lair, where she sees Shinigami enter and follows her, spotting someone wearing the Kuro Kabuto on Shredder's throne, soon revealed to be Karai. As April reveals herself, the Turtles soon join her. However, Karai explains that Shinigami is an old friend from Japan, and she's no longer under the brain worm's control, wanting to rebuild the Foot and restore it to it's former honor and glory before being corrupted by Shredder for years, and when she finishes, she'll then destroy Shredder, his minions, and his criminal empire in NYC, once and for all. April confirms it thanks to her psychic powers and the Aeons' gift, and though the Turtles offer their support to Karai's fight, she wants to handle this her way. However, April still wants her rematch with Shinigami to get her tanto back and Karai agrees to it. At first, Shinigami has the advantage over April, but then April's anger is amplified by the Aeons' gift, causing her to fire psychic blasts that crack the glass around Shredder's old lair before Shinigami is able to best her. Karai calls off the fight before things escalate, then has Shinigami return the tanto anyway, but April, still infuriated, begins to draw her tanto as the Aeons' gift continues to amplify her rage, before Leo is able to calm her down and remind her not to give into her anger. With that, the Turtles leave, but remind Karai she still has them to turn to for help if she needs it. No one notices a Foot-bot climb onto the outside glass to peer into the room. Back in the lair, April vents her frustration to Splinter, who decides to teach her an advanced move known as The Dragon's Tail. Back with Karai and Shinigami, they arrive at a martial arts store that is actually a front for Shredder as he keeps a large cache of illegal munitions in the back. Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface, watch from a nearby rooftop, before following Karai and Shinigami inside, where Karai makes it clear to Tiger Claw that she's taking down Shredder and his whole crew for everything they've put her and New York City through, but despite her and Shinigami's best efforts, Shinigami is defeated by Tiger Claw who put her over his back and defeated her with a combination of his jetpack and the ceiling. Then he gets Karai to surrender, but not without Karai sending a text message for help to the Turtles first. As they are kept hostage, Karai manages to free herself, but is quickly overpowered by Tiger Claw, who prepares to kill her before the Turtles and April intervene, freeing Shinigami, allowing them to give Shredder's minions a good beating. However, while fighting Leo and Karai, Tiger Claw throws Karai into a crate, where Karai's anger causes her mutant self to surface, transforming her arms into her mutant versions to try and tie up Tiger Claw, but he is able to overpower her and Leo. That's when April comes in, drawing Tiger Claw's attention before delivering The Dragon's Tail right between his legs, causing him to crumple to his knees in agony, before Mikey drops a smoke bomb to allow the Turtles, April, Karai, and Shinigami to escape, leaving Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface to discover that the Turtles have rigged the entire warehouse to blow with explosives, leaving them to try and escape before the charges blow and wipe out Shredder's munitions cache. Back in the lair, Karai and Shinigami apologize to April about the earlier fight, April and Karai then shake hands and make amends with eachother. Afterward, Splinter speaks with Karai, but she assures him that this is her fight as she's grown up now, and she needs to handle Shredder her own way. Splinter voices how proud he is of her as she leaves, and the Turtles agree that they have to be ready when Shredder returns since their fight with him is not over. Elsewhere at a condominium in the woods overlooking the city with Rocksteady and Bebop as guards, Tiger Claw returns to speak to the Shredder, who is being nursed by Stockman-Fly as the injuries he sustained from losing his fight with Splinter have left him confined to a hospital bed hooked up to several life-support machines with his face wrapped in bandages being recuperated. As Tiger Claw reports that Karai has taken the City and is undoing everything Shredder and the Foot Clan had accomplished, even loss of the weapons cache along with not just her, but the Turtles being responsible for it and she's not just going to stop there decree to undo the Shredder's accomplishments in NYC before taking him down for good, Shredder is able to utter out that if it's a war Karai wants, it's a war she'll get. Stockman-Fly hooks up an I.V. loaded with mutagen. As it flows into Shredder's body, his eyes open wide as the mutagen takes effect. Debuts *Shinigami Splinter's Wisdom "There is no such thing as failure until you give up. That is when you fail." Trivia * The episode's title is the same title as the 13-part series of the 1984 TMNT Mirage Comics. * Both Tiger Claw and Rahzar can see in the dark. Quotes "If it's a war she wants, it's a war she will get!" '''-Shredder''' "Let's Play walk the dog" '-Shinigami' "Come on, this place is lame anyway, we're going to an awesome place, the sewers! Booya-kasha! '-Mikey' "Their is no such thing as failure until you give up. That is when you fail." '-Splinter' Gallery April-tanto.png dragon-tail.png Screenshot 2016-08-16-18-52-51(1).png April-attack.png ShinigamiandMikey.jpeg witch-shinigami00009.jpg shini.jpg Shredderunmasked.jpg Shredder-with-baxter.jpg shredderback.jpg Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2016 Category:The Show